


Too little?

by taheguck



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taheguck/pseuds/taheguck
Summary: Dany is struggling with her feelings for her best friends cousin.





	Too little?

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Dany is the same age as Sansa, so a couple of years younger than Jon.

Sansa was trying to set her up, as she was hung up on the idea of being able to go on double dates, now that she was dating Theon. Dany has always thought of Theon as the most annoyingly pretentious guy she knew, but she had to admit that he had changed tremendously during the last year or two, and that he treated Sansa like a queen, which Dany was all for. But one thing Dany wasn’t so thrilled about, was having Sansa all up in her love life; mainly because she didn’t have one.

It had been over a year since she broke things off with Daario, as she’d discovered that he had been sending nudes to other girls behind her back; such a douche. Yet, it hadn’t taken her long to fall for someone else, someone who’d always been right in front of her. But she couldn’t tell Sansa any of this, mainly due to the fact that the guy Dany found herself being head-over-heels in love with, was Sansa’s cousin, Jon.

Jon had always been around, as he had lost his parents in a car accident when he was only a baby; so he had been raised alongside Sansa and the others, by his uncle Ned and his wife Catelyn. The Stark family lived in a mansion just down the street from where Dany lived. Their mansion wasn’t quite as big as the Targaryen Mansion, but it was still big enough to house their large family with additional guest rooms. Dany had always envied Sansa for having so many siblings, while Sansa had envied Dany for mainly having her parents to herself, as her brothers were older and moved out while she was still really young. While Dany had known the Stark family for as long as she could remember, she hadn’t really thought of Jon as anything other than Sansa’s cousin, that is, until after her break up with Daario. After realising just how big of a douche Daario was, Dany had been determined to find a genuinely good guy, and one day, it had just clicked. She had been bowled over by the realisation of how the perfect guy had been right in front of her all along.

Jon had always been the perfect gentleman, treating everyone with respect and caring for the people closest to him. He had even dealt with Sansa’s bitchy phase with his head held high, which Dany knew wasn’t easy, because she had been there for it, and it hadn’t been great; but Sansa had, thankfully, gotten over it and returned to her normal self after a while. And to top it all of, he was hot as fuck! How had she not noticed before? Sure, she had seen his pretty curls, but how had she missed his soft pouty lips, his handsome grey eyes that she could look into for hours, his unbelievably perfect ass and not to mention the abs people! The abs!

But even with her mind being preoccupied with Jon, pretty much all the time, she still couldn’t tell Sansa. It wasn’t because Sansa would be mad, but really the opposite. She would be thrilled at the prospect of having Dany actually becoming a part of the family, in a more official way, than in the honorary Stark title she currently had. The only problem was that Dany was certain that Jon didn’t see her as anything other than Sansa’s closest friend, or as the girl who alongside Sansa had been pestering Robb and him about wanting to play with them while growing up. So, she didn’t want to get Sansa involved, as she would definitely try to get her to admit her feelings to Jon, which would end in her heart being broken by his rejection. She could already feel her heart hurting, just by thinking about the possibility of having Jon telling her that he didn’t feel the same way. How could he? He barely even looked at her when they were in the same room, which she knew, as her eyes constantly went to him, trying to catch his eyes, in the hopes that he might one day give her one of his smiles that adorably crinkled his eyes. He even managed to have an excuse to avoid spending any alone time with her, the few times it had occurred; such as, suddenly remembering having plans with someone, or having to make a call, or having to walk his dog, even using the excuse of having to clean up his room this one time Sansa had left her and Jon alone in the living room, while she had gone to her room to get her charger.

So while Sansa was naming every guy she could come up with, in the hopes of Dany accepting a set up in the form of a double date, Dany was working hard to come up with excuses to decline every guy Sansa listed. That is, until Sansa hit a little too close to home. “How about Robb? Or Jon? Neither of them are dating and that way you’d have an excuse to spend even more time here!” Sansa excitedly suggested, practically beaming at Dany. Her mind was racing, trying to come up with a valid excuse, as they were walking down the hallway. She spotted a family picture out of the corner of her eye, and remembered how Sansa had teased Jon about having grown taller than him, while combining that with an inside joke of how ridiculously tall both her boyfriends had been compared to her, she blurted out that Jon was ‘too little for her’. Dany looked at Sansa, trying to figure out whether she believed the last minute excuse, as they rounded the corner to the kitchen. Sansa looked as though she was about to say something, but suddenly stopped in her tracks and had her eyes widening. Dany turned her head looking for the reason for Sansa’s reaction, when she locked eyes with the last person she had hoped to see right at that moment.

Dany felt as if everything around her stopped, as she was frozen in place looking straight at Jon. He was standing by the refrigerator, holding the door slightly open, as his eyes were locked on Dany. All this time she had been hoping to catch his eye, but at the moment she couldn’t imagine anything worse. He looked so lost, as if his mind was trying to process how to take in the comment he most definitely had overheard. Dany desperately wanted to explain, but couldn’t come up with a way to tell him that it wasn’t true, while still having Sansa by her side. There was a flash of something in his eyes, that looked an awful lot like heartbreak, but that couldn’t be true, could it?

The next moment he let out a huff, and gave a weak smile at the two of them, as he closed the fridge while his other hand reached up to rub at the back of his neck. “Didn’t mean to eavesdrop on you two, so I’ll just get out of here, leave you two be.” He gave another weak smile, this time just at her, as he took a couple of steps back before turning on his heel and headed out of the kitchen. Dany was still frozen on the spot, feeling miserable and like the biggest bitch for managing to make a good guy like Jon feel like shit, because of a shitty excuse based on what she knew was something he had been mercilessly teased about in the past.

Sansa let out a squeal, and covered her face with her hands before giggling about just how painfully awkward that moment had been. Dany took a deep breath and put on a facade of indifference to the incident, laughing it off with Sansa, hoping that she didn’t catch on to her inner turmoil.   
“What about Robb then? Or do you want to go insult him to his face too?” Sansa joked.   
“Just one terribly awkward moment a day please, so could we just put the subject of double dating aside for now?” Dany pleated, hoping that Sansa would let it go, even if it was just for the moment. “Sure, but I’ll have a list of potential guys ready for tomorrow.” Sansa smirked, letting Dany know that she didn’t get off the hook that easily.

———

Later that evening, Sansa had plans with Theon, so Dany saw that as an opportunity to approach Jon, to let him know that she hadn’t meant what she had said, even though she definitely wasn’t going to admit her real feelings for him. Jon’s room was placed in the basement, whereas the others had rooms on the two floors above. This was mainly due to the room being a bit bigger and having a porch out to the big backyard, which was convenient as Jon had adopted a big white dog he’d named Ghost a couple of years back. So it was easy for Dany to make her way to Jon’s room without alerting the rest of the family about her presence, which they would definitely mention to Sansa when she got home.

As she made her way across the lawn, trying to come up with a way to apologise, she was relieved to see that there was a light in his room, indicating that he was indeed in there, so she didn’t have to wait around for him to show up. As she stepped up onto the porch, she could see that the light came from his TV. She stepped closer to the glass door to knock, only to be met by the sight of Jon on the bed, with a redhead snuggled up on his side.

She lost her breath as she tentatively took a step back, feeling her eyes burning as they filled with tears. She hadn’t even known that he was involved with someone else. She was so caught up in the moment, that she gasped when she felt a cold and wet nose brush against her hand. She looked down to see Ghost staring up at her, letting out a whine as if he could sense what she was feeling.

As she looked up to the pair on the bed again, she was taken aback by Jon having spotted her, even though the redhead hadn’t seemed to notice, as she lay with her back towards the door. Jon’s brows furrowed as he got a better look at her, resulting in him lifting himself up slightly, looking as if he was about to get up to approach her. Dany quickly reacted by getting out of there, not wanting to face Jon, knowing that the tears in her eyes were dangerously close to falling.

She rushed back across the yard, faintly hearing a door opening behind her before she made it in between the trees. The houses in the neighbourhood were divided by a good amount of nature, so that every estate had a bit of privacy, as well as having nature as a part of their backyard. Dany could walk the path to her house in her sleep, but knew that if Jon really was going after her in search of an explanation, he would most definitely go that way too. So she tried to take a different path, hoping that Jon wouldn’t catch up or figure out which way she had taken. Her heart was racing, while her mind was trying to remind her that she didn’t have a valid reason for feeling as empty as she did, as she didn’t have a claim on Jon. She slowed her pace as she had gotten a good bit away from the Stark mansion, hoping to get a hold of herself before reaching her home. Just as she managed to even out her breathing, she heard a crunch behind her.

Whipping around, she was met with big red eyes, covered in a ball of white fluff, with its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth. Even though the sight of Ghost’s goofy face would have cheered her up any other day, it only filled her with panic now. “No, no, no, no. Ghost, go home! Get back!” She rushed out in a harsh whisper, hoping that he would understand was she was trying to say. But instead of listening to her pleading, he let out a long howl.

“Fuck!” She quickly turned around, trying to get as far away from Ghost, but he only followed, letting out a bark or two to reveal their location. “Please Ghost, I’ll get you a new toy if you’ll just leave me alone!” She tried pleading with the giant dog, but he seemed persistent in his mission.

“Dany!” She froze at the sound of his voice. Not only because it meant that he had in fact been following her, but because it was way closer than she had anticipated. She looked down at Ghost, who looked as smug as a dog possibly could, before turning around as she kept her eyes on the ground.

He slowly approached her, sounding slightly out of breath, as if he had been running in his search for her. He stopped a couple of steps in front of her, as he called Ghost to his side. She caught the “Good boy” whisper he gave Ghost, before his attention came back to her.

“What’s going on, Dany? Why did you show up at my door? And most importantly, why did you run away?” He sounded so conflicted, it tore at her heart, so she kept her eyes averted from him, trying desperately to keep from crying.

She looked to her side, trying to avoid his gaze, as she tried to brush it off as nothing. “Can we just forget this? Please? I just want to go home.” Unfortunately for her, her voice quivered, which he was quick to react to. He stepped closer to her, bringing his hand to her cheek, trying to get her to look at him.

“Dany, please. Talk to me.”  
She could hear the worry in his voice, which only resulted in the involuntary quiver of her lip, which she quickly bit down on, to try and hide. Her eyes were still avoiding his, looking down, as tears threatened to fall. She took a deep breath, hoping that she could get though a quick explanation, to get him to let her go.

“I’m sorry! Okay? I didn’t mean what I said today! It was stupid, and I’m so sorry if it hurt you, It wasn’t even true, I just wanted Sansa off of my back about trying to get me to date, and I really didn’t want her to know how I really felt-“ she cut herself off, as she realised her rant had gone completely off the rails. She looked at him in shock, trying to see if he had caught on to what she had been close to confessing. His eyes quickly caught hers, looking as if he was searching for something. She quickly looked away, afraid that he would find what he was looking for.

He brought both hands to her cheeks, lifting her face up, trying to get her to look at him again. “That can’t just be it. You’ve jokingly insulted me before, why should this time be so different?” She could hear the jest in his question, while he spoke in such a soft tone that it could be defined as a whisper.

“Dany, please. It hurts me to see you this upset, just talk to me.” She looked up at him, as the first tears started to fall down her cheeks. “It’s just stupid girl stuff, I’ll talk to Sansa tomorrow.” She rushed out, as she pulled slightly away from him, letting his arms fall back to his sides, as she wiped the tears away herself. “The redhead is probably wondering where you are, you should get back to her.” He had looked conflicted, but close to giving in to her pleading of it being something silly; that was until her voice broke on the last part, when mentioning the other girl.

His frown disappeared, as his expression became a mixture of shock and hope, as if he’d come to a realisation. He stepped close to her again, this time wrapping an arm around her waist, in order to keep her in place, while the other went to her cheek, stroking it gently. She held her breath as she tried to keep her hopes down, even as he leaned his head down to bump his forehead gently against hers. He turned his head to softly kiss her temple, which had her breathing again.

“Tell me, Dany.” He whispered, as his lips teased her earlobe. She shivered at the rumble of his voice, letting her hands take hold of his shirt. She looked up into his eyes, as he touched his forehead against hers again. Wanting nothing more than to tell him, she couldn’t keep herself from pleading “please don’t break my heart”, closing her eyes, as she braced herself for his response.

He didn’t give her one, a verbal one that is, as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers, tentatively. As he was slowly pulling away, she let her hands wander up around his neck, pulling him back down, as she eagerly responded to his kiss. He pulled her flush against himself as he deepened the kiss, getting a proper taste of her, as he let out a groan.

She felt like she was floating, getting tingling sensations all over her body, as he swallowed her whimpers and sighs. He pulled away gently to let them both catch their breaths, while he rubbed his nose against her own, which brought a slight smile to her face. “There’s the smile that I love” he whispered, while caressing her cheek with his thumb. She felt her heart skip a beat at his declaration, looking up into his eyes, seeing the sincerity in them. “Love?” She whispered back, averting her eyes as she could feel a blush covering her cheeks. “Aye, love.” He answered in his gruff voice, nudging her to look back up at him. When she did, he caught her lips again, this time softly kissing her. A whimper escaped her, as his hands took hold of her hips, running up and down her sides. She rested her head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent, as he lovingly kissed her temple again.

“I love you, Dany. Always have.” He whispered into her hair, as her breath caught. She lifted her head to look up at him, seeing his nervous expression, as if he feared he’d said too much. “You love me?” She questioned, disbelieving. She took a step back, her mind racing with a mixture of relief, happiness and doubt. He looked torn, as if trying to come up with an explanation for his declaration. “You _love_ me?” She repeated, as if trying to process the words.

Thinking back on all the times he had avoided her at all costs, at how he seemed so indifferent to her, she felt confused at his sudden declaration. Sure, they had just been making out, but a simple attraction would have explained that. She hadn’t been prepared for him confessing to feelings she had only dreamed he’d feel for her. It would explain his hurt expression earlier that day, but what about the girl in his bed? At the thought of the redhead, Dany’s mind suddenly stilled.

“What about the girl in your bed?” She questioned, suddenly feeling reminiscent of how Daario had made her feel.

“Ygritte? I don’t have any feelings for her.” He rushed out, desperate to reassure her.

“And yet, you have no trouble getting close and personal with her, even with your so-called feelings for me?” Dany countered, knowing that it was unfair of her to scold him, when they weren’t even involved yet.

“Dany, I never thought I’d have a chance with you. You’re out of my league in every possible way! And after hearing what you said earlier today, I just wanted to give myself the chance of trying to move on.”

“Pff, I’m out of your league? Please, Jon, come up with something better than that!”

“Don’t ‘pff’ me! I’m serious Dany!”

“Oh sure, the annoying friend of my cousin is _so_ out of my league, it’s not like I have girls drooling over me every day!” Dany mocked, trying to get him to see why his statement sounded so ridiculous.

“I don’t have girls drooling over me!” Jon countered, looking as if it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. “And yes! You are out of my league! You’re incredibly outgoing, and everybody you meet instantly loves you! You’re intelligent, and not in a superior kind of way, but helpful to everybody that needs it! And you’re funny, and even though your jokes are awful, they still make me laugh! And not to mention you’re the perfect combination of sexy and cute! And yes, that is a line from a movie, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t fit you perfectly!”

Dany stood gaping at Jon, unsure of how to react to all the things he’d said. She tried to get her mind to work, in order to come up with a response, but couldn’t.

Jon looked as if all the air had gone out of him, “Look, I’m sorry about Ygritte. It was stupid, and unfair to both of you. I just really wanted my mind off of you, after realising just how hopeless my chances were. I haven’t even kissed her, couldn’t even get myself to wrap my arm around her, when she pulled up to lie on my side.”

He looked so defeated, as if he had given up all hope. He took a step back, as if to indicate that he was ready to part ways, if that was what she wanted. Instead his retreat pulled Dany out of her trance, as she automatically stepped closer to him, desperate to keep him from distancing himself further. He searched her eyes, as if looking for permission to close the remaining distance.

“I love you too” she breathed out, hoping that it would be enough to get him to stay. He let out a breath he had been holding, as he stepped closer, pulling her in for an embrace. He let out a relieved laugh, as he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. That was when they were both reminded of a third presence, as Ghost nudged them, panting happily as he ran around them, giving their hands a lick when they reached out for him.

Dany giggled at the playful giant, as she buried her hands in his fur, scratching him behind the ears, which had him closing his eyes as his tongue fell out the side of his mouth. Jon wrapped his arms around Danys waist from behind, pulling her back against his chest, giving her neck gentle kisses, which faltered the attention she was giving Ghost. Ghost have a disgruntled huff, as he pressed his head back against Dany’s hands. She let out a laugh at the action, “Seems you two boys are both fighting for my attention” she teased, as she gave Ghost a final scratch, before turning around in Jon’s arms, giving him a kiss.

The kiss quickly got heated, as Jon pressed him tongue in her mouth, which Dany was quick to respond to. She gave his bottom lip a bite, as she pulled away to catch her breath. Jon was quick to follow her, though, as he leaned forward to claim her lips again.

“You should get back.” Dany panted against Jon’s lips, as he let out a groan. “Jon, you left a girl in your room.” She tried reasoning, even though the last thing she wanted was for Jon to return to the redhead.

“She was already pissed when I got out of bed, I highly doubt she stuck around when I ran off after you.” He argued, as he let his lips wander down her throat, sucking on her pulse point, making her whimper at the sensation.

“Are you sure?” She tried for the last time, even as she desperately wanted him to continue his actions. He hummed his reply, as he made his way back to her lips, as his hands wandered further down, grabbing onto her ass, to press her against his hardening cock. She let out a moan at the feeling of him pressed against her, instinctively lifting her leg, to grant him better access. His hand immediately went to lift her leg further, grinding her center against himself. She moaned his name, which had him putting her leg back down.

Before she could question the action, he yelled “Ghost, go home” over his shoulder, making her laugh. She had completely forgotten about Ghost, yet again, as she had lost herself in Jon. After looking over his shoulder, to make sure Ghost run off, he backed her up, in order to press her up against a tree.

Running his hands down her sides, in order to take hold at her back of her thighs, as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him, moaning into their kiss as he started thrusting against her. She really wished that she had worn a dress or a skirt, as he only would have had to pull her panties aside for that. Her hands reached down to unzip his pants, letting her hand reach inside to rub his cock as Jon let his head fall down against her shoulder, releasing a moan at her actions.

“Put me down” she gently instructed, getting a thrill at the possibility of pleasing him. He lowered her, holding her close until he was sure she was steady on her legs. She immediately went down on her knees, an action he hadn’t been expecting, based on his wide eyes, as she pulled his pants further down to expose his cock.

She didn’t waste any time, as she took the weeping head into her mouth, letting her tongue run over the tip, as she he tasted his precum. He shuddered at the sensation, as one of his hands went to the tree to support himself, while the other went to her hair.

She sucked him in further, as one of her hands stroked the base of his cock, while the other played with his balls. His eyes rolled back, as he started to moan loudly, enjoying was he was sure was the best blowjob he had ever received.

The way she was using her tongue and taking his length in deeper and deeper with each bob of her head, had him fighting to hold back his release. He moaned her name, as she struggled to take in his entire length, feeling the tightness of her throat, as she pressed his length further in. He could feel the tightening of his balls, indicating that he was close to finishing.

“Dany, I’m gonna cum” he panted, as he tried to warn her, but she only increased her speed, looking up at him with her wide innocent looking eyes, that looked to be begging him to fill her mouth. The look in her eyes was enough to bring him over the edge, as he went with the moment and took hold of her hair as he pressed himself further into her mouth, grunting as he filled her with his cum. She let out a satisfied moan, as she swallowed his cum, popping him out of her mouth, before licking him clean.

Jon was struggling to keep standing, as his legs felt like jelly, gently stroking Dany’s hair as she was finishing off cleaning him up. As she got up on her feet again, he pulled her close, kissing her deeply. She let out a giggle, as she pulled away slightly, “That good, huh?” she asked, as she bumped their foreheads together, stroking his chin lightly. Jon gave her a goofy grin, before answering “the best”.

Her cheeks heated at his compliment, feeling ridiculous for blushing at a simple comment after having sucked his cock. “Did I mention just how much I love you?” he teased, as he kissed her softly, earning him a happy giggle. “It might have come up,” she jested, returning his kiss.

His lips hovered at her ear, as he whispered a request, “Let me taste you”. She whimpered at the words, realising just how soaked she was, feeling slightly embarrassed at just how much. His hand went down to open up her pants, as she followed the movement with her eyes. Swallowing nervously, she looked back up to his eyes, as he reassured her that she could tell him to stop anytime.

She bit her lip, as his fingers made their way down the front of her, rubbing her gently through the fabric of her thong. His other hand wrapped around her, holding her close as his fingers increased their pace in teasing her. Her hands clenched his shirt, as she moaned at the feeling of his fingers going down to caress her wet folds. She moaned his name, as he gently pressed against her entrance, making her pussy clench in anticipation. He removed his fingers, as he lifted them to his mouth to get a taste. He groaned as the taste of her hit his tongue, making his cock twitch against her stomach.

In his desperation for more, he turned her around, bending her over against the tree, as he roughly pulled her pants and thong down to her mid thighs. She flattened her hands against the tree, as she heard Jon crouch down behind her. Next thing she felt was his hands on her hips, pulling her back against him, as he buried his tongue in her pussy.

She couldn’t help but moan, as his tongue worked wonders, in trying to get every single drop of wetness that had gathered between her legs. She had never felt so exposed, as she did at that moment, with her pants partly pulled down and a man on his knees eating her out, up against a tree; but at the same time, she felt completely safe in Jon’s presence.

Her hips moved back towards him, as his attention was on her clit, alternating between sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue. She shamelessly moaned loudly, wanting to let him know just how good it felt. His hands increased their hold on her hips, as he groaned against her pussy, making her feel the vibrations of his animalistic lust. She whimpered as her legs started to wobble, moaning Jon’s name repeatedly as he continued his feast between her legs. Each swipe of his tongue made her pussy clench, desperate to be filled. She could feel that she was close to cumming, but wanted nothing more than his cock to fill her up, so she reached a hand back trying to distance him from herself, which was easier said than done. He grunted a disapproving sound, as he pulled her hips back again, burying his face in her cunt, lapping at her intoxicating taste. She got a thrill out of his determination, but was desperate to feel him inside of her. She managed to pant out “Jon, stop” which had him on his feet in seconds, wasting no time in making sure that she was alright.

“Please fuck me” she begged, too far gone in her own arousal to care about the desperation in her tone “I’m on the pill, so just put it in”. Jon let out an amused huff, before placing himself properly between her legs, positioning his cock against her opening. “Is this what you want Dany?” he teased, enjoying the feel of her slick pussy, as he rubbed the head of his cock against her. She whimpered, nodding her head yes, pressing her hips back towards him. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this? Huh? Years of fantasies of bending you over, when you were wearing short skirts or pants that fit your round ass perfectly.”

She let out a sigh, looking back at him over her shoulder. He gave her a deep kiss, as he pressed the head of his cock into her, slowly stretching her pussy as he filled her up. She threw her head back as he pressed his head against her shoulder, both moaning at the feeling of her tight pussy clenching his thick cock. She could feel his balls pressing up against her, as the head of his cock reached a point that took her breath away. He pulled back slightly before pushing back into her, making her toes curl at the sensation of being stretched so wide and filled to the brim. “Fuck, Dany! Your pussy feels so fucking good” he grunted out, as he started to thrust his cock in and out of her warm wet pussy.

She knew that his tight grip on her hips would leave marks, but it felt so good, finally having Jon fuck her, having him claim her a his. His hips drove into her ass harder and harder, as he increased the pace, fucking her hard and fast against the tree. The only sound around was their moans along with the wet sound of his cock filling her drenched pussy. Her legs quivered, as she was close to her orgasm. Before she could tell him how close he was to making her cum, his hand flew down between her legs, rubbing her clit as his other hand took hold of her breast, squeezing the soft globe as he pinched her nipple through the fabric of her shirt and bralette.

The next moment, Dany was pulsating around his cock, moaning out his name as she came. The feeling of her tight pussy clenching him, along with the prospect of claiming her in the most primal way possible had Jon falling over the edge with her, grunting as he thrusted into her, filling her pussy with his cum. Dany moaned at the feeling of his rough thrusts, as his spurts of cum hit her womb, making her feel lightheaded at the prospect of one day carrying Jon’s child.

He gently pulled her up against himself, as his softening cock slipped out of her, as she sighed at the loss. He kissed her neck, as his fingers at her clit went a bit further down, to feel his cum slipping out of her. She moaned, as he sucked on a sensitive spot, as he played with his cum on her pussy.

“You’re mine” he whispered in her ear, as he gently caressed her clit with his cum covered fingers. She turned her head to capture his lips, pulling away shortly after to reply “Is that a promise?”  
“It is” he replied, as she pulled his hand up from between her legs, to suck on his fingers. He felt his cock twitch back to life at the action, and knew that he would be filling her once more, before getting out of the woods that evening.

———

And yes, Sansa did eventually get them to double date, after discovering their relationship when walking in on them in one of the guest bathrooms.


End file.
